Everything Is Not What It Seems
by imagination57
Summary: Angela Davis's sister dies, and she becomes the guardian of Lexi, a seven year old girl. Weird things occur, secrets are revealed, and Angela learns that everything, is not what it seems.
1. The Call

**A/N: Hello!!! This idea popped into my head when I was sitting on my couch! And I toyed with the idea or a while, and decided that I loved it and should write it down!! So here it is!! I hope you enjoy it!!! - Sam**

**The Call**

I was just about to go to sleep, when the phone rang. I went down the stairs, extremely tired. _Who the hell is calling me at this time of night?_

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hello, Miss Davis. This is Officer Burns from the local police station. I'm sorry to report this to you, but...your sister, Lindsey Richards, has died to a car accident..." he started.

Many emotions hit me at once. Shock. Disbelief. Hurt. His words echoed in my head, _'...your sister, Lindsey Richards, has died to a car accident...'_ It echoed over and over. I wasn't listening to what he said after that, I just got this numb feeling as those words continued through my head.

"Ma'am? Did you hear me?" the officer asked.

I shook my head, as tears fell down my face. "I'm sorry. I didn't get most of that." I said, my voice just barely above a whisper.

"There is much to discuss, Ma'am. Arrangments for your sister." he told me. _Well of course...but my little sister was married. _

"I thought her husband, Ralph?" I asked, my voice still so soft.

"You don't know?" he asked. "I thought you and your sister were close." he muttered, meaning I probably wasn't suppose to hear it. _My sister and I were close. We had fought though...._

Instead of saying that, all I said was,"Know what?"

"Ralph died from an accident at his job three months ago." he told me, letting it sink in for a minute. "Meaning, you inherit everything. It's all in her will. I'll hammer out the details for you tomorrow, I know it's late. I'm sorry if I woke you. Normally, I would have waited until the morning, it's just your sister's daughter... She put you as her legal guardian. Little Alexis needs a place to sleep, a real bed, and to be with the only family she has left. You." he said. _Oh my god. Lexi. Little Lexi. She now has no parents...no family....besides me. And she's my only family now._

As more tears fell down, I took a big, unsteady breath and replied, "Bring her over."

"Will do, Ma'am. I'll see you shortly." he informed me, then hung up.

I fell on the floor and bawled my eyes out. As I cried, I dialed Micheal's number.

"Angela?" he answered.

I choked down my sobs, and spoke, "Micheal. My sister....she's....gone." I couldn't bring myself to say the word. It would make it more...final. Although that was crazy, because it's already final. I'm never going to see my sister laugh again. Or smile. Or anything.

He was quiet for a minute. "I'm sorry, love." he said, sounding sincere.

I sniffle, wiping my face on the sleeve of my pajama's. "The last time I saw her was four months ago, Micheal. At Christmas. You remember Christmas, don't you? I haven't talked to her since that. We were so upset with each other..." I cried. _That was an awful night. It was christmas, and she didn't bring Lexi. It was just her and I and my boyfriend, because both of our parents had passed away, and we were the only kids. I was excited to see her, and Ralph and Lexi so they could all be introduced to Micheal, and we could have a family dinner sort of celebration. But she came alone, and said that Ralph had brought Lexi to see his mother in the hospital. I had argued that a hospital watching her grandma die was no way for Lexi to spend Christmas. And she argued that Lexi should have a chance to spend Christmas with her grandma for the last time. There was yelling, and it ended with her leaving, and us both upset. _

Four months. Without contact. Four months that could have been spent enjoying life with my sister....

"Angela, she knew you loved her. You were just having different opinions over why her husband wasn't there." he said.

"And her daughter." I added.

He was silent. "She has a daughter?" he asked, shocked.

I stopped crying. "Yeah...that's what we were fighting about. Whether or not Lexi was spending Christmas the right way." I reminded him.

"All I remember you guys fighting about was whether or not spending Christmas in a hospital was right or wrong. You never used names. Or them." he informed me. _Oh. Well, that makes sense. If we didn't use names or anything. I just assumed he knew._

I sighed, now welcoming the numb feeling. Being numb was better than the guilt and hurt that was inside of me. "Oh, well yes, she has a daughter. Lexi. Lexi is coming to live with me, I'm her legal guardian now." I told him.

He was silent again. "My buisiness trip is really bad timing. If I had known about Lexi and all this...." he trailed.

"There's no way you could have known. No way any one could have. I'll be okay. It would probably be better for Lexi to adjust to my house before she met you." I informed him.

"Okay, love. Just be careful." he said, sounding worried. _He's so sweet. Concerned about Lexi too, and he doesn't even know her yet. But he's right, I do have to be careful. On what I say, how I act when Lexi is here. I have to be strong, understanding..._

The doorbell rang, taking me away from my thoughts. _She must be here._

"Micheal, Lexi is here. I have to go. Call me when you can tomorrow. I love you." I said.

"I will. Just remember what I said. And I love you too, Angela." he said, then he hung up.

I put the phone down on the floor next to me, as the doorbell rang again. "Coming!" I called, my voice cracking a little.

I got up off the floor, and checked my face in the mirror on my way to the door. Being generous, I looked like hell. _It doesn't matter. What do they expect me to look like? Happy and singing show tunes?_

I opened the door, and saw a police officer standing there. "Hello, Officer." I greeted.

"She's in the back of the car. I'm warning you, though, she hasn't talked to anyone yet. She's pretty catonic, which isn't unexpected after being told horrible news like this." he said, as he lead me to the car. I saw Lexi in the back. Her baby blue eyes were staring blankly ahead of her, as she stroked the little white kitten in her pale, white hands. Her light blonde hair, that was almost white, moved in the way of her face, as she gave her kitten a kiss.

"I told her she could come out of the car, but she didn't respond." he told me. _And you couldn't really force her. So that's why I'm coming out here, instead of you bringing her to me._

I nodded in response and then opened the door. Lexi looked at me. "Hi Lexi. I'm Auntie Angela, you remember me, don't you?" I asked. She just stared into my eyes, and it was silent. Then she nodded a little. _Okay, she is responding. That's a good thing._

"You're going to sleep at my house tonight, okay? Once we get rest, we can figure everything else out." I tol her, my voice soft. She just looked down at her kitten, and didn't move. No nod. No shake of the head. No response at all, she just pet her cat, and gave it kisses.

"I see you have a kitty." I stated. She looked at me again. _Alright, I have to keep her attention. _"I have a cat too. She's a big girl though. She's 7 years old, just like you. But that's a lot older for a cat. You're smart though, so I bet you already knew that." I said. She nodded her head. "Well, how about you bring your kitty in to meet my cat? I bet they would be great friends." I told her.

She nodded her head, and finally got out of the car. I lead her into my house, and called my cat. My cat came over, and sniffed hers, and then sat down. She started petting both of them. As I watched her, the officer came over again.

"I'll be back later this morning. I'll take you to her house to get some of her stuff, and we can start making arrangments." he told me.

I turned to him. "Thank you, Officer. I'm glad you cared enough to bring her here." I said.

"I'm sorry for your loss, Ma'am. It wasn't much, and it's my job. I'll see you later today." he said, then he left in his car.

I turned back to Lexi, and sat down next to her. "My cat's name is Maxine. What's your cat's name?" I asked.

She looked at me. Her eyes bore into mine, and it felt like she was reading my soul. "Sookie." she said, then she went back to petting them. I was baffled. _She spoke..._

"I think the kitty's are tired. How about we all go to sleep?" I suggested. She just nodded, to my disappointment, and picked up Sookie. I picked up Maxine, and then lead her up to my room.

"You want to sleep with me tonight? Or would you rather sleep in the guest room?" I asked her. In response, she put Sookie on my bed, pulled back the covers, and got in. I put Maxine next to Sookie, and tucked her in.

"I know this is all sudden. And I'm sorry for all you've gone through. A little girl should never have to go through what you've gone through tonight." I told her.

She looked at me, it looked like she was about to cry. She closed her eyes...and she didn't open them. I waited a couple minutes, and heard her soft snoring. _The poor girl. At least she's sleeping._

I got in my bed, and curled up.

That night, I cried myself to sleep, thinking that tonight was the worst night I will ever have to live through.

But I was wrong, and had no idea, what was in store for me...

**A/N: What do you think? Do you like it? Should I continue? Please review and let me know!!!!! - Sam**


	2. Officer Erik

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a really long time. I meant to but lots of things happened and I never got to it. However, it's here now. Please enjoy! - Sam**

**Officer Erik**

A couple months after having Lexi, not much has changed. She hasn't talked since that awful night, she barely eats, and sometimes I catch her creeping into her room at night. I tried asking her what she's doing, but she just stares at me. I tried putting her in therapy, but the therapist gets no more than I do. I didn't think things could get any worse.

That's the problem though, I didn't think.

"Lexi, you need to talk." I said, sternly. She just stared at me with those blue eyes. "Say something! **Anything**!" I shrieked.

Still nothing.

I sighed. "I know things have changed since...the accident. But-" I started.

"It wasn't an accident." she said, still staring at me. _Wha...huh?_

"What did you say?" I asked, shocked.

She looked at me for a minute longer, then grabbed her back pack and headed out towards the bus stop. I watched her as she glanced back one time before getting on the bus.

_She thinks...and...I need to call the police or something._

So that's what I did, I called the police. Not 911, though, because it wasn't an emergency. _Well, not immediately._

"Hello, this is Officer Erik. How can I be of service?" he asked.

"Is Officer Burns there?" I asked.

"No, he's out. May I ask who is calling?" _Oh shit. He's not there...maybe I can call back later?_

"This is Angela Davis." I stated. "I'll call back later." I added.

"Wait!" Officer Erik exclaimed. _Why?_

"Yes?" I said, unsure.

"Do you have a question regarding your sister's accident?" he asked, formally.

I was silent for a minute. It has something to do with my sister's accident, but it's not actually about it. It's about her daughter's opinion on it._Hmm... _"I'm the officer working on her case, Ma'am. I need to know." he stated. _Well...I guess._

"It's actually about her daughter, my niece. She said something..." I trailed.

"I'll be right over." the officer said, before hanging up. _Well...that's odd._

I managed to clean up the whole kitchen before Officer Erik knocked on my door. "Come in." I answered.

He entered, and I stifled a gasp. He was gorgeous. He had light brown hair that was cut just barely above his light blue eyes. _Those eyes...where have I seen them before...._

"Hello, Angela." he greeted, with a voice somehow more beautiful than he was himself.

I pulled myself together. _I have Micheal. _"Hi. Um, feel free to sit down." I said, playing host.

He took the invitation, before asking, "What did Alexis say?" How does he know Lexi's name?? _Probably police records. Duh, he's on the case._

I sighed. "She said that my sister's death wasn't an accident." I told him, quietly.

He looked unsettled with this news for an instant, but a moment later his face held no emotion. "Do you know anyone who your sister didn't get along well with?" he asked.

My jaw dropped. _That's possible?!?! _"But it was a car accident! How could...why would..." I rambled, my eyes brimming with tears.

Officer Erik was by my side in an instant. "I'm sorry, it's standard procedure." he reassured me, patting my back. Once I pulled myself together, Officer Erik asked easy questions like if I picked up her stuff, if anything important was missing, etc. By the end of his questioning, he was at a dead end and we both knew it. No pun intended.

"Do you mind if I speak with Lexi?" Officer Dreamy...I mean Erik, asked.

"She doesn't really...." I started, but stopped. Lexi. He called her Lexi. During this whole thing, I only refereed to her as Alexis, because that is the name my sister gave her. "You called my niece Lexi." I stated, letting it sink in. _Maybe he guessed? No, that's too good of luck._

All color drained from his face. _He's hiding something... _"Why? Why did you-" I started.

Speaking of Lexi, she walked in the door. She looked depressed...until she saw Officer Erik.

"Uncle Erik!" Lexi shouted, dropping her bag and running towards him.

_UNCLE?!?!?!?! How is that even possible? But I'm her only...and...AH!_

Well, at least I know where I recognized those eyes.

**A/N: I'm leaving you there! Sorry it was short, I just hadn't updated for a while and I wanted to let you guys know I'm not quitting on this story. I'll write a longer chapter next time =) Please review and tell me what you think. - Sam**


	3. Uncle, Fire, Roommate? Oh My!

**A/N: Ello! Sorry for not updating sooner! Just letting you know, most of this chapter is bright!!! And, I hope I'm clearing up any confusion you had about the whole uncle thing... Read! - Sam**

**Uncle,Fire,Roommate?Oh my!**

My sister never mentioned her husband's family. As a matter of fact, the only time she even mentioned was Ralph's grandmother, and that was only because Lexi was seeing her and couldn't come for Christmas. So it never occurred to me...that I wasn't the only family Lexi had. Especially after what Officer Burns had said. So, after I somehow managed to pry Lexi off her uncle and get her in the kitchen to do homework, I decided to have a nice little chat with 'Uncle Erik'. "Officer Burns said I was her only family left." I said, guarded. _There is such a thing as a bad cop..._

"He probably meant you were Lindsey's only family. Lindsey was the last parent in charge of Lexi, so therefore she went to you instead of me." Erik answered. I racked my brain for some way to fight him, but I came up with nothing.

"Why didn't you tell me you were her uncle? How are you even allowed work on my sister's case anyways?" I asked. Aren't police officers not assigned to personal cases because it could be too much to handle or something?

"I'm working on Lindsey's case because I'm not related to her. You are, not me. I didn't tell you I was Lexi's uncle because I was working. However..." he trailed. "...I'm done now. Do you want to grab a cup of coffee or something?"

I blinked. _Did he just ask me out? _"No, actually, I don't. I want you to leave me house, please. You finished your job, now you can leave."

He smiled. "You're one of those hard to get chicks aren't you?"

My jaw dropped. _Is he seriously here hitting on me? We talked about my sister's **death**, how he was Lindsey's husband's brother and now he's sitting here happy as can be asking me out? All because he's not working anymore?! _"I'm taken, for your information." I said, bitterly. "And you've overstayed your welcome. Leave."

Erik raised an eyebrow. "A bit feisty today, are we? Well, that's fine, I see how it is. I'll leave after I say bye to Lexi." he told me, before heading towards my kitchen. I followed him quietly, deciding that was fair enough.

Little did I know he had a trick up his sleeve. "Lexi, you're aunt is forcing me to leave." he stated when he got in the room. What the hell?! What kind of adult does that?! _Tattletale..._

Lexi's eyes widened. "But you just got here! And I haven't seen you for so long! I miss you!" she cried, hugging him tightly. Lexi turned to me and I could see the tears in her eyes. "Don't make him go!" she shouted at me. _Damn...I can't do it._

I sighed. "I won't." I said, reluctantly. Lexi immediately looked better, she even smiled. _It's worth it...._

"I haven't eaten anything all day, I'm starving. So I'll be picking up some food, giving you and your uncle time to catch up, okay?" I offered. Lexi nodded her head eagerly to have time with Erik. Part of me was jealous, Lexi enjoyed his company so much. Another part of me was happy because she looks better now than she has since she got here. "You eat something, too, okay?" Once again, she nodded her head.

"I'll watch her. Oh, and bring me back a couple tacos from taco bell."

I gave him a quick glare before grabbing me keys and heading out the door.

* * *

*Erik's P.O.V.*

After Angela left, I sat down next to Lexi and looked at her with narrowed eyes. "You know, Lexi, it would help you a lot more if you worked with your Aunt. She's trying her best to help." I scolded.

Lexi rolled her eyes. "She has no idea what we are, or what really happened to my mother. She's human and incompetent. How could she possibly help me?" I mentally put Lindsey's 'accident' on the list of things to ask once I'm finished with my attempted parenting.

I sighed. _Such a stubborn child... _"I didn't say she would help you, I said she was **trying** to." I pointed out.

Sookie jumped up on the table and Lexi started petting the little kitten. "Well, in this case, it's just not good enough. I don't appreciate her questions and hovering."

"Not good enough, kid. You're in a human house, at least try to act human. That includes eating whatever meal Angela puts in front of you." I ordered. Lexi nodded her head. "Speaking of which, how have you been getting proper nutrition while staying here?" I asked.

She smiled. "Easy, I sneak out at night. Although...Aunt Angela caught me a couple of times." she admitted.

My eyes widened. "Are you stupid?! What did you tell her you were doing?!"

Lexi giggled. "I said absolutely nothing. I never talk to her."

"Because she's a human and you're a vampire, or because she reminds you of your mother?" I asked, regretting the question instantly. All the color drained from Lexi's face and a pained expression came across her face.

It was silent. "Both." she whispered.

I opened my arms and she jumped in my lap and I wrapped my arms around her protectively. "I'm sorry. But while we're still here....what exactly happened to your mother?" I asked, softly.

"It was that hunter. The same one that killed Daddy." she answered.

I froze. _So I hadn't killed the right guy? Oh shit, what if he comes after Lexi? Angela is a mortal she won't be able to protect Lexi... _"I guess I'll be staying here then."

Lexi perked up. "Really?!"

I chuckled. "Of course. Just so I can mess with your aunt, though." I teased.

She punched me, probably trying to hurt me. "Be nice or she won't even give you a chance to stay here!" Which, probably wasn't too far off. Angela didn't seem to like me too much. _I can't see why though... I'm fun!_

"Right. We'll also need an excuse. Time to brainstorm."

* * *

*Angela's P.O.V.*

I ate at Olive Garden, and even though I drove by Taco Bell, I **didn't** pick up those stupid taco's for stupid Erik. I walked into the kitchen and found Lexi finishing up her homework and Erik on the phone, looking distressed. _Good!_

"Lexi, did you eat anything?" I asked, not expecting an answer.

"No, could you make me a sandwich?" Lexi asked. _That is the longest sentence I've ever heard from her since she came here..._

I was shocked for a moment before composing myself. "Yeah, sure. What kind?" I asked.

"Turkey." I didn't answer, I just got out the supplies I needed and made her the sandwich. I put it on a plate along with chips and a brownie. Now here's the real shocker, Lexi actually put away her homework **and **ate the food! _Wow..._

"Angela? Can I talk to you in the other room?" Erik asked, putting his phone away. I nodded and started walking towards the living room, but I looked at Lexi quickly first. She looked like she was about to smile, but just as soon as I saw it, it was gone. _Probably in my imagination..._

"What do you want to talk to me about?" I asked, calmly.

"My house just caught on fire and the fire department are putting it out now." Erik said, completely serious.

I couldn't help it, but I laughed. I mean, first he comes in all serious, then he starts being all perverted with me, and now he's going serious again? I don't think so, something is up. I stopped laughing once I saw Erik, who wasn't amused. _Uh oh... _"You're not kidding, are you?" I asked.

He turned on the television and sure enough the news was on and there was breaking news on a house fire around here. "No, I'm not. And...I need a place to stay." he told me.

Erik? In my house? _I'm not getting a good feeling about this idea... _"For the night?"

"Until my house is rebuilt."

I shook my head. "I don't have anywhere for you to sleep. We only had one guest room and Lexi sleeps there. I'm sorry, I can't help you."

"Please, Angela, hear me out." Erik pleaded. "I have no where to sleep and no money right now to afford the cheapest hotel room because I won't be getting paid until next week and I don't have a bank account, just cash. I have no where else to go but here." he reasoned.

Erik was desperate and...I felt bad for him. I sighed, having a sinking feeling that I was going to regret this. "Fine...you can stay."

Suddenly Erik's ice cold arms were around me, squeezing me tight. "Thank you very much!"

"Erik, can you let me go? There's this thing called personal space." I reminded him.

Erik chuckled and let me go. "I've heard of it before....but I didn't feel it was important enough to remember." _He's going to be annoying, isn't he?_

Lexi came through the door. "I finished my sandwich." she announced.

Erik smiled at her. "Lexi, your Auntie Angela is letting me stay here!" he exclaimed.

Lexi brightened up and hugged me. _Okay... so maybe he won't be that bad....after all, he just made me look good..._

The rest of the night went by quickly. Lexi showed Erik around the house and the three of us played a bunch of board games. I let her stay up until nine, but she had to go to bed then because she had school in the morning. After tucking her in, I went downstairs to make myself a late night snack. Erik was sitting at the table, looking at Maxine. "She looks mean." he commented.

"She looks mean, but she's the nice one. Sookie is the little evil one, always attacking Maxine or clawing up the carpet." I told him.

He chuckled. "Just shows you how things aren't as they appear to be." It sounded like there was more meaning to that than he was willing to give, so I decided not to press it.

"Want a snack?" I offered.

"Well, I really wanted those tacos, but you never brought them." he stated.

My eyes narrowed. "I don't take orders, Erik. I wasn't offering you anything then, but I am now. Would you like anything?"

Erik smirked. "Are you on the menu?"

My jaw dropped. _Tell me he's kidding... _"One, ew. Two, I have a boyfriend, thanks. Three, you're Lexi's uncle and you're being very inappropriate."

"Lexi's sleeping, you're boyfriend's not here and to tell you the truth, I don't think you're grossed out at all. No one ever is." he said, smiling his pearly whites at me. _Psht, you may be good-looking, but I have a boyfriend who is good-looking also. So ha!_

"I don't cheat. And I don't go for players." I retorted.

He chuckled. "Fine, play hard to get. I like a good game."

"Okay, if you're going to continue with this, I'm kicking you out."

Erik rolled his eyes. "I'm just teasing you, calm down. There's no need to be so crazy." _You're hitting on me in my kitchen when I didn't exactly want you here to begin with! But I'm the crazy one?_

I put away my snack. _I'm more tired than hungry. _"Whatever, jerk. I'm going to bed." I said, leaving before I could hear his response. I changed into pajama pants and a tank top and crawled into bed. In one week Micheal would be back and I wouldn't have to worry about Erik's stupid behavior anymore, Micheal would kick some sense into him.

I fell asleep, thinking about seeing Erik's smug smile getting punched right off his face and smiled.

* * *

I woke up with my head on a man's chest and his arm laying on my waist. For a moment, I thought it was Micheal. I lifted my head up and saw Erik, I shrieked and jumped out of the bed. "What the hell?!"

He just smirked. "Morning, Roomie!"

_This is going to be one, long month._

**A/N: Erik is here to stay!! Whoo!! Ahaha so there you go, my wonderful readers. Please review and tell me what you think!!! - Sam**


	4. A Not So Great Start

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Please enjoy! And sorry for the left sided font thing, fanfic is not working with me here. - Sam**

**A Not So Great Start**

"What are you doing in my room? Or my bed?" I shrieked.

Erik, being the asshole he is, smirked at me. "You just looked so cold and alone last night, I had to warm you up."

"Why were you looking at me at all?"

He got up and stretched, taking his time. "Because I wanted to." He replied.

I glared at him. "This is my house, my rules. Don't you ever come in my bedroom **ever** again, understood?"

Erik raised an eyebrow. "Or what?"

I crossed my arms. "Or I will kick you out."

He rolled his eyes. "Like you could do that and come up with a good explanation for Lexi."

I opened my mouth to say something, but fell short. He had a point.

"Exactly." He said, all smug.

I sighed frustrated and walked out. _It's too early in the morning to deal with this bullshit!_

After a nice shower and a cup of coffee though, the not so great start to my morning was **almost** forgotten.

"Did you really sleep in my Aunt's bed last night?" Lexi asked, disgusted. Almost.

I leaned against the door that leads to the living room, careful not to make any noise. "Yes. And she liked it." My jaw dropped and I was speechless. I felt like screaming that I didn't like it and how he better not ever do it again, but then that would prove I was listening in on their conversation. Plus, I don't think I could talk even if I wanted to.

Instead I just started heating up a muffin for Lexi, who came in moments later after whispering in the living room with Erik.

"Mornin' Aunt Angela." She greeted, sitting down at the table.

"Morning, Lexi." I said, happily.

"Yo, Angie!" Erik said, smirking. Angie? And what adult says yo?

I decided to ignore the asshole. Like I tell Lexi, if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all. After Erik's little stunt this morning and what he said to Lexi, I really don't have anything nice to say to that guy.

"Here's your muffin, sweetie." I said, giving Lexi her warmed up muffin.

"Thank you." She said, politely.

See, that right there is why I'm letting Erik stay. It's that, right there. Lexi has started behaving since Erik got here. I guess it's because she got a part of her old life back, in the new one she was suddenly force into. But it really seemed like him being here has changed her and that's just in a day. So if I have to put up with Erik's perv attitude, I will. _All for Lexi..._

It was eight o'clock. "Uh oh, I think you missed the bus Lexi." Okay so I don't think, I know. Same difference, right?

Lexi shrugged. "I could run to school." She said, before her eyes went wide. "I-I mean, I'd be late but-" _Is she implying I'm dumb?_

"Lexi, she figured that you'd be late if you ran to school." Erik said patiently, staring intently at her. _Is he defending me?_

The two of them seemed to be talking with their eyes, and I didn't understand any of it. _Can anyone tell me what's going on?_

_

* * *

_

*Erik's POV*

_'Lexi, calm down. She's human and doesn't know you could get to school in two minutes just by running.'_ I sent to Lexi's mind.

_'Right, sorry, I just...freaked. See, this is why I don't talk to her!'_ She shrieked back at me.

_'Not an excuse! Now just ask for a ride to school or something. And remember to be polite!' _

Lexi smiled up at Angela, with perfect innocence. _I taught her that._ "Right. Do you think you could give me a ride to school?" She asked, politely.

Angela, who seemed really confused, put on a smile. "Of course. I have the day off from work today, so I don't have to be in." Day off? Well it's my lucky day!

Lexi picked up her backpack at the same time Angela picked up her keys. _And Lexi claims they're nothing alike..._

I followed, receiving a weird look from Angela, but she said nothing. Huh. Neither fawning over me or cussing at me._ I'd say that's a good sign!...although fawning might be nice._

Once we were in the car, Angela still hadn't said anything, I was playing with the radio. A man needs some good music on instead of that Taylor Swift crap. I mean don't get me wrong, T swift is beautiful and has a nice voice, but country? Really? I'd rather see her pulling a Lady GaGa and kissing girls than hear how many times she's broken her heart.

Oh or that Justin Beiber guy. Seriously? He's a ten year old wearing baggy clothes, trying to be a ganster, talking about love! Love! Like it exists outside family love! Aside from the love thing, he sounds like a total chick. He should wait until he hits puberty before he makes a career out of singing, or he'll always sound as gay as he is!

Anyways, eventually I stopped at this song called "Break your heart" by Taio Cruz. Translation: My song. Oh yeah, I'm a total heart breaker and I know it. I'm actually quite proud of it! I know I "shouldn't be proud of being such an awful man-whore", but I so am. There isn't one thing awful about it. I get sex and blood, without any strings attached.

Angela pulled over. "Alright, we're here. Have a great day at school, sweetie."

"Learn some...stuff." I added, as Lexi got out of the car.

It wasn't until Lexi was safely in the building that I turned to talk...just to be interrupted. "Look, I don't know what you're angle is, or why you feel the need to bother me, but it has to stop." She said, glaring at me. _Humans are so cute when they're defiant..._

Although I am impressed that she has the nerve to defy me in any way. The only other person who did that was her sister. Still I couldn't help pushing her buttons, "Or what? You'll spank me?"

"That's it, get out of my car." Angela ordered.

"No can do, angel. You're stuck with me." I said, happily.

"Fine, if you won't leave, I will." She said, unbuckling. _Wait...what?_

"I'll follow you then."

"Why? Why do you need to follow me?" She asked, annoyance and confusion written all over her. Hmm...what to say. Well I can't tell her the truth, that I just love pissing her off and seeing her reactions. So what should I say...hmmm...

"I want to spend time with you." I said, sweetly. _That always works..._

Her eyes narrowed. "Bullshit. What's your real reason?"

I was surprised. No one has ever seen through that. _This girl really is something else..._ "Do I need a reason?"

* * *

*Angela's POV*

I kept my glare on him. "Yes, you do need a reason. There's a reason for everything."

He leaned closer, his cool breath making my head spin. "I don't need a reason for why I like being here with you." _Did he just say he likes being here with me?_

No, he's trying to play me. It's written all over him that he's a player. He's just saying all this to get on my good side, maybe even get in my pants. "Whatever, you're not going to be honest with me, fine. Just don't talk." I ordered, driving back to the house.

Great, two hours into the day and we're already off to a horrible start.

_Fuck. My. Life._

**A/N: Will the day get better? Will it get worse? Will I ever update more frequently? The world...may never know. Anyways, thanks for reading! Please review! - Sam**


	5. Slight Stray From Routine

**A/N: I'm back! Sorry for the wait those who have read this like what? Over a year ago? Haha well my bad for not updating! Those who are new, welcome! Warning, I am slow with updating because I am juggling high school, a job, applying to college and spending my senior year with friends and family. It leaves me little free time! Soo! Take advantage of my update and enjoy :) - Sam**

**Slight Stray From Routine**

Erik sleeps in my bed every night now. It's terrible! I feel like I'm cheating on Micheal even though I know I'm not! Because see, he waits until I'm already asleep and the bastard joins me! Every morning, it's the same argument, which he always somehow manags to win! How is that even fair? Maybe it's like a balance thing, he can sexually harass me because his presence makes my relationship with my niece stronger. That's...really messed up.

But really, Lexi is doing great. Her grades are up, she's starting to talk more and more and not just to Erik. She's really adorable too. She is like a mother to the cats, plays with toys, is extremely grateful and her teacher, Mrs Sanborn, had nothing but positive feedback. I guess she's even coming out of her shell at school as well!

It's been about a month and I'm eager to know how much she'll improve. Also, I am eager for Erik's house to be rebuilt and my Micheal to come back. Everyday is pretty much like his first full day here: Erik making comments and me ignoring him. On better days, I'm at work or he's at work so I don't have to deal with him except in the morning and at night. -sigh-

Today, luck was somehow on my side. Erik had work...but Lexi had the day off from school. I woke up to the alarm clock Erik had set and hit him with a pillow. "Get up and get out." I said groggily, trying to fall back to sleep. I can sleep in and Lexi can sleep in, so why not take advantage of it?

"But baby I thought you could make me coffee..."

"Fuck. You." I said, pushing my face in the pillow.

Erik leaned over to my side of the bed and whispered in my ear, "That's what I've been saying this whole time..."

How can he be this gross so early in the morning? I shoved him away from me and he laughed. I attempted to go back to sleep but all I could hear was his loud movement, which I'm pretty sure he was making on purpose since he is practically a ninja. How do I know he's a ninja? Because he creeps up on me and scares me half to death for his second job and gets a kick out of it. He knows how to be quiet, yet he's being loud to piss me off.

_And I'll be damned it's working..._

Knowing I was too awake to go back to sleep I decided to get up and go make coffee for myself. I made one cup just for me, so Erik would know that I didn't make coffee for him like he asked. Yet what happens when he gets downstairs? He takes it right from my hand and says, "Thanks, babe, you're too kind."

"That was for me, dipshit." I said, glaring at him. My glare had no effect though, he was happy as ever in my kitchen, so I quit and made myself another cup. "And what have I been saying about the pet names?"

"Does it look like I really care what you've been saying?" He asked cheerfully. Touche.

"Pretend you care and quit it."

"But it's so much fun!"

"I have a boyfriend." I reminded him.

"Who's where? I've been here a month and haven't heard anything about him."

"He's on a business trip if you must know! He works for some agency and he goes on trips a lot. Right now he's on an extra long one and was suppose to be back next week but it's become extended and he's not sure how long it'll be. He calls me all the time, normally when I'm at work, and we email. So there." I answered, smugly taking a sip of my coffee.

"Some agency? You don't even know the name of it?" Is that really all he got from that entire explanation?

"He told me it but I forgot. I just-"

"Don't care?" Erik interrupted with a smirk. "Perfect because I say you dump him and let me permenantly live here. It's not fair you get to be Lexi's legal guardian all the time while I just get to remain uncle."

Maybe it's because I'm in a grumpy mood or because I'm on my period, but his comment that wasn't really important hit a nerve. During this past month, we've made sure to stay away from the reason why I'm Lexi's guardian. Not just Erik and I, Lexi as well. My eyes began to water as I thought of my sweet sister. Is there a heaven? Because I'm sure that's where she'd be, she's always been better than me.

"Hey." Erik said concerned, "Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Warm tears ran down my face and I wiped them away. "I just miss her, that's all." I said softly, trying not to be vulnerable. The last thing I need his him making fun with this.

Erik was full of surpries though. Instead of making fun of me, he got a real somber look on his face and said quietly, "I understand. I miss my brother."

It took me a moment before I realized he lost someone too. Ralph, my sister's husband, was Erik's brother. I had met Ralph but I don't recall seeing Erik at the wedding. Or ever hearing about him really. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot." I apologized, feeling like a mega bitch.

"Don't worry about it." He said, patting my arm. "Thanks for the coffee, I'm going to work." I watched him gulp it down, put it in the sink and leave in a hurry. _That's weird...let's just pretend it never happened..._

I took my coffee and sat on the couch. I curled up in a blanket, sipping coffee and turned on the news. I remembered school mornings as a girl, watching it with my sister. We always imitated the way the weatherman talked since he had an odd accent we couldn't place. Amzing enough, the same weatherman was still giving the weather. Watching it made me remember how we'd imitate him then break out into giggles and then rush to get ready for school. _Where did the time go...where did the sweet moments go..._

"Can I have some blanket too?"

I jumped a little, nearly spilling my coffee. "Jesus, Lexi, you were so quiet I didn't even hear you come in."

She gave me a small smile. "Sorry, auntie."

"It's alright." I said, sharing the blanket with her. "Why're you up so early? You don't have school, you could sleep in."

"I heard the alarm clock and couldn't go back to sleep." Ah, a light sleeper just like me.

"I'm gonna have to tell your uncle to get a new alarm clock...or to sleep in the basement." I told her, definitely preffering the second option.

Lexi giggled. "He probably won't like that much."

"I believe we outnumber him."

"Isn't he stronger though?" A well trained police officer stronger than a young woman and child? The odds are not in our favor.

"Yes." I admitted. "But! We can outwit him easily. All we have to do is trick him down there and lock it."

"What if he breaks down the door?"

"I'll chop off his hands." Or his penis. Which he probably uses more anyways.

Her eyes went wide. "Auntie!"

I laughed. "I'm kidding." Maxine rubbed up against the couch and I picked her up, putting her on my lap. Lexi scooted over and started petting her. Sookie jumped up, jealous that the other cat was getting Lexi's attention, so Lexi started petting her too.

_"With temperatures up to seventy five, it's going to be a warm day, without a cloud in ze sky..."_ The weatherman on t.v. said.

"Why did he say 'ze' but not use a french accent?" Lexi inquired.

"I'm not sure." I answered, smiling. "He's always talked funny like that though."

"For how long?"

"Since your mom and I were young." I said, kissing the top of her head. "Time hasn't weakened it."

Lexi didn't say anything more, she watched the news lost in her own thought. When it ended I told her to go get dressed and told her she'd see when she asked why. She came down all ready and that's when I exlcaimed, "We're going to the park!"

She smiled wide and took my hand. We walked a block to go to the park. I pushed her on the swings, chased her around and watched her from a bench as she went on the slides. Afterwards, we got lunch at Friendly's and ice cream. The day was great but by two, safe and sound at home, Lexi looked paler than usual. "Sweetie, are you alright?" I asked, feeling her forehead. She was really cold, as always, but something was off with her.

She gulped. "I'm...fine."

"You don't sound it." I stated.

"No, I am. Thanks for the day." She said before running up to her room.

I was about to go up to her room when Erik came in. "Honey I'm home!" He announced as he walked in.

Joy.

* * *

*Erik's POV*

"Not now." Angela said, running her hand through her hair. "I'm really worried about Lexi."

Worried? What has Lexi given her to worry about? "What's wrong with her?" I asked, erasing the humor from before.

Angela looked at me with worried eyes. "She is looking extremely pale. I thought she had a fever but she's just as cold as normal. However, she did look a bit anxious. And when I asked her about it she ran off. I don't know what's gotten into her..."

What Angela didn't know, I did. Lexi was hungry.

_'I have to get her out of the house or get blood to her, both will be difficult with Angela. Jesus, Lindsey, what were you thinking putting a human as her guardian?'_ I thought to myself. I looked at the woman in front of me, beautiful, yet full of worry about something she'd never get to understand.

"I'll go up and figure it out." I said to buy myself more time. Either way, I'm going to need an effective lie and I can't come up with one right this second that will make this work.

"I'll come with you." Especially if she's going to be right at my heels.

"You can't." I said automatically. _Wow that was a smart move, genius._

"Why not?" She demanded.

The only way to get her away from this child, was by hurting her. So that's what I had to do, "I don't know if you noticed...but Lexi only started talking more when I came around. I'm the adult she prefers to confer with, the one she knows better and she will tell me what's wrong...which is something she'll never do with you."

There was a sharp intake of breath and Angela's eyes widened in disbelief, shock and pain. Surprising enough to me, I actually felt bad about hurting her. Yet I continued to do so, "So do us both a favor and stay down here. I'll go, by myself, and figure this out."

"Okay." She whispered. "Just help her."

I've always thought of humans as fragile, easily controlled and manipulated through emotion, yet I never thought twice about using it when I thought it was necessary. I was having doubts about it though as I went to Lexi's room. Angela wasn't trying to hurt Lexi, she was simply caring and trying to decipher what was wrong and...she didn't deserve to be hurt for that.

"Lexi, it's me." I said, knocking on the door. Lexi opened it quickly and I came inside. Angela was right, she was paler than usual and her eyes were beginning to turn crimson. "You need blood." I stated, my voice low.

She nodded. "I...I can't be near her. She smells really good and-"

Angela did smell rather appetizing. I often hunted before joining her in bed, it was so strong. "I understand. But the only question is how. As far as I can see, we have two options. Sneak out the window and go hunting or to get you some from the hospital."

"I normally use the window..."

I shook my head. "Then we can't. First of all, it's still daylight and it's very risky to begin with. Then there's the fact that if your aunt were to catch **both** of us doing that..." I had a feeling no matter how mean I was to her she'd still persue for answers to questions that would surely arise at that.

"How are we going to get past Auntie Angie then?" Good question.

"Well...I could say I'm taking you to the doctors and we'll forge a note or something."

Lexi looked doubtful. "I'm pretty sure she'll ask way more questions."

"If I assure her that I've got it and it's for your welfare, she'll let it slide little to no questions further asked. I um hurt her feelings a bit."

Lexi caught me by surprise and started hitting me. It didn't do much damage, since I am stronger than her, even if she is stronger than Angela. "She's been nothing but nice to me" She shouted. PMS toddlers? Since when? _'Since she's hungry and emotional...'_

I restrained her by taking both of her hands in one of mind. "Yeah, that's great, but we've got to go now. We can talk about this later." I said, dragging her out. We downstairs and I told Angela I was taking her to the hospital to be checked out. This wasn't a complete lie, we were going to the hospital, but it wasn't for a check up or anything, just blood. All she did was give me money and offer her car, no further questions.

I didn't want to take her money but I kind of had to. If I didn't she would get suspicious. So I did take it with the full intention to somehow make it up to her. I drove the car a bit on the fast side but got Lexi in through the back entrance of the hospital and feed in no time. I even made her take a little extra and had one with her. I brought her in the car and took the long way back to the house so it looks like we waited a bit. Again, I felt bad for it, because Angela was anxiously waiting, I just knew it.

_Stop pitying the woman' _I ordered myself. Of course, since I don't listen to anyone, and I know that very well, I don't understand how I didn't realize I wouldn't be listening to myself. Which is confusing but really means that either way, I still felt bad.

"Man this sucks." I said, thinking aloud.

"What sucks?" Lexi piped.

Oops. "Uh being a decent human being?"

"You aren't human."

"I'm not? Since when?"

She giggled. "Birth."

I grinned. "I knew that."

She just shook her head the way Angela does whenever I do something stupid or obnoxious, sometimes both. "I'm sorry about earlier, Uncle Erik."

"Don't worry about it, kiddo. You were emotional."

"I meant sorry for not feeding and having you have to take care of me. You deserved the hits, you hurt Auntie Angie." Rub salt in the wounds, kid, like I don't feel bad enough. Nope, just keep adding insult to injury. You know, flushing shit down my toilet. Beating a dead horse. Okay...I'm done with my witty remarks.

"Finally accepted her, huh?"

Lexi nodded. "She's just like mommy said."

Sexy and fun to mess with? "Boring?"

She glared at me, but it wasn't intimidating at all, it was actually cute. "No. She's really nice, caring and funny."

"Exactly, boring."

"Uncle Erik!" She whined.

We laughed and it was silent. "I miss her." Lexi said softly, referring to her mother.

"You are just like her, child." I told her, remembering Angela's words this morning.

Lexi went from whiney to happy in two seconds. "Really?"

"Really."

She's just like her mom...who is just like Angela.

_Only better..._

* * *

*Angela's POV*

I was pacing back and forth in the living room, Erik's words replaying through my mind. _"I don't know if you noticed...but Lexi only started talking more when I came around. I'm the adult she prefers to confer with, the one she knows better and she will tell me what's wrong...which is something she'll never do with you."_

I'm doing everything I can. I love Lexi so, so much, I just wish she'd let me in.

_"...which is something she'll never do with you."_

Oh come on, even when he's not here, he's still here. And it's worse...because this time, he wasn't joking. This time, he could be right. She loves him the most and I'll never take that away, I'd never want to. Yet that doesn't make me want to stop loving or caring about her. I just want her to know I'm here for her, that she can confide in me, I'm here to help not harm.

_"...which is something she'll never do with you."_

The phone rang, startling me, and I answered it after a few moments. "Hello?"

"Hi, sweetheart. How're you?"

"Um, I'm okay." I lied.

"Angela." Micheal said my name, stating he knew that I was lying. _Not like I was very convincing anyways..._

"Alright so I'm a bit stressed right now. Lexi's just looking a little pale, that's all. I think she might have a bug..." I didn't mention Erik to Micheal at all. Honestly, it's obviously going to start a fight. Not only is a full grown man living here that's not him, but Lexi and Erik are so close and if I'm on the outside I can only imagine how difficult it's going to be to get Micheal and Lexi aquianted with Erik around. And yeah it's just something I plan on putting off talking about until he gets here and I'm really forced to.

"I hope she gets better soon." You and me both.

"So when are you coming home officially? Is it set in stone yet?"

"Yes. Four weeks weeks."

"Good. I miss you." I said, but not really meaning it. I mean I did miss him, but my hands have been so full that with the calling and emails, I hadn't really noticed as much as I normally would.

He didn't catch the lie this time though. "I miss you too, babe. I'll see you soon. I love you."

"You too. Wait, hun, what agency do you work for again? I think I've forgotten the name." I said, wanting to prove a point to Erik.

"Jacht." Micheal answered. "Why do you ask?"

Erik pulled in the driveway with a much healthier looking Lexi in the passanger seat. "Uh Lexi just came in! Got to go I'll email you tonight!" I said, hanging up quickly and running outside. "Lexi?"

She jumped out of the passanger seat and ran right into my arms, giving me a big hug. "I feel much better now." She said, burying her head in my chest. I hugged her tightly, savoring the moment.

I kissed her on one of her slightly rosy cheeks. "I am so very happy to hear that." I told her, looking up at Erik. "I don't know what you did exactly but thank you."

"Yeah...can I talk to you inside?"

I nodded, detaching myself from Lexi and just taking her hand. We went inside and I let go, "Why don't you go play with the cats?"

"Okay!" She exclaimed, before running off. I sat down feeling an enormous amount of relief. _Lexi is alright...everything is alright..._

"I want to apologize."

Okay, hold up, I lied. Everything is not alright. Erik? Apologizing? To me? What? "Um...did I hear that right?" I verified.

There was no joking in his eyes. "Yes. I was worried about Lexi earlier and I said some mean things to you that I nver should have said. I am sincerely sorry for that and I would like to make it up to you." He said, his voice ringing with the truth of his words.

I looked down at my feet, fiddling with my hands on my lap. "I don't know. You're kind of right. I don't know what magic you worked to make her better, but she is, and it was only after you helped her...not me."

Erik came and sat down next to me. "But you knew there was something wrong to begin with, you are the one who provides for her and you love her a lot. She knows that and she loves you just as much, if not more, than she loves me." He said, his hand on my leg as a comforting gesture.

I nodded and patted his hand. "She loves us equally." I said, meeting his eyes.

He smiled and for once it wasn't patronizing or full of hidden messages. It was a genuine, beautiful smile. "So you'll let me make it up to you?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"A date." I opened my mouth to protest, but he held up his hand and continued, "Let me finish. A date but as friends."

That sounded strangely...nice. "Okay but you know what that means don't you?" He gave me a quizical look and I continued with a smile, "It means you have to go back to being an asshole so I can be the almighty, superior one."

He laughed. "Sounds great. I'll find a baby-sitter and we'll go next Friday night."

"Til then business as usualy?" I verified, already knowing the answer.

"But of course, baby!" That's what I thought.

I rolled my eyes and got up, headed upstairs to spend time with Lexi. Before I ascneded the stairs, I turned and said, "Oh and Erik?"

"Yes?"

I smirked. "His agency is called Jacht."

He raised an eyebrow, seeming surprised how I found out between this morning and now (not really considering I asked on the phone like two minutes ago) but otherwise said nothing.

_Victory!_

**A/N: That's all for now! I have the next chapter all planned in my pretty little head and it'll just take a bit of time to get it on here! This chapter, I made longer than I originally intended (believe it or not) because I am dedicating it to a special someone, VooduRea, whose birthday was recently AND she's a loyal reader that's fun and nice to talk to :) Thank you for reading and please review! - Sam**


	6. The Not Date

**A/N: Hasn't been too long. Be proud! Send me an award :) tehe okay I'll settle for you just enjoying this chapter - Sam**

**The Not Date**

Dates are always difficult to dress for. But friend dates with the asshole, occasionally caring yet attractive once upon a time quasa brother-in-law who is currently living and sleeping in your bed (against your wishes) just brings it to a whole new level of difficulty. I don't want to wear regular clothes, I do that all the time and I don't want it to look like I am not putting anything in this thoughtful idea. However, I don't want to dress too nice or it'll make it a date date and we don't want that.

By we, I particularly mean me.

I sighed and went simple. Jeggings that so look like jeans and a nice top. Erik was getting the babysitter, a girl named Kylee who was fourteen but had previously babysat her I guess, and Lexi was in my room, petting the cats and watching me decide on my outfit.

"Are you and Uncle Erik going on a date?" She asked.

I laughed,a bit on the nervous side. "Of course not! What makes you say that?"

"Well you guys are going alone..." Good point.

"Adults do that a lot." I reminded her.

"Yeah...on dates."

"Lexi! It's not a date!"

It was quiet for a moment. "You're getting defensive like it is one but you don't want it to be one because you have a boyfriend."

I sat beside her and moved her hair out of her face. "Sweetie, it is not a date. I have a boyfriend who I love very much. You'll meet him in about four weeks, okay? Your uncle is only my friend and he isn't a good one either. This outting is because he hurt my feelings and he's making it up to me." I explained to her.

"Well if he's making it up to you isn't he being a good friend?" Right. Smart move, kid. Or the uncle puppeteer who fills her little mind with who knows what.

"Aha!" I exclaimed, standing up. "So you admit that he is just a friend? Exactly, because that is what he is. I am glad you finally accept it."

Her response? Laughing. A lot of laughing. "She has, but have you?" Erik asked from the doorway. I looked over and he was leaning against the door. He was in just jeans and a t-shirt, but even I couldn't deny how sexy he was with his light brown hair a mess, his smoldering blue eyes filled with amusement and the smirk on his kissable lips.

Well, I couldn't deny that in my thoughts. Aloud? Out there in the real world? I could do whatever I want. I crossed my arms. "Not really. I don't trust you, so I guess you are more of an aquiantance." I replied.

He walked over to me. "Lexi, Kylee is waiting for you downstairs." He said, offering me his arm. "I'm about to change her mind to show what an awesome, handsome, fun friend I am."

Hesitantly I took it as Lexi ran downstairs, shouting goodbyes on the way. I guess she likes her babysitter. I was thinking about that too intently apparently because I didn't even notice Erik's lips at my ear until he whispered, "By the end of tonight, you're gonna be wishing we were more than just friends."

A chill went down my spine but I didn't say anything. Instead I let go of his arm, got my keys and went to the car. "Uh uh uh! Hand them over!" He ordered, coming out of the house.

I shook my head. "You can give me directions to get to wherever we're going. Or you could just tell me."

"That ruins the fun. A major part of tonight is to get that stick out of your ass. You won't be in control of where we're going or how fast we get there. Now hand them over."

I was about to argue with how horrible this whole thing was and how he could use an attitude adjustment when he ripped the keys out of my hands. Instead, I protested, "Hey! Give them back!"

The smirk came back but it was less attractive when I was annoyed with him. "Try and get them." He said, holding the keys over his head. Now, I'm pretty short. He's six foot something. I'm at a major disadvantage and there is no way for me to get them from him and he so knows it.

Pissed, I got in the passenger seat.

_What a horrible start to a not date._

* * *

*Erik's POV*

Kylee is the only person I trust to babysit Lexi. She's a witch and knows enough spells to keep her in line, which Lexi learned awhile ago. To entertain Lexi, she does little harmless spells that look bigger than they really are. A typical magician can do things like it so if we walk in and Lexi still isn't in bed (more than likely) and there is a spell going on, it can be covered for a "magic trick".

I know, no need to say it, I'm a genius.

I started driving to Space Center and Angela saw fuming in the passenger seat. I kept glancing over, hoping maybe she'd look me in the eyes so I could use the smolder, but she didn't. I sighed, and being the good guy I am, made her an offer. "Look... you can have control over the radio for this adventure."

She turned to give me a glare that no smolder would ever be able to get me out of. "You're such an ass."

"Hey now, that's offensive."

"Offensive? You have no idea what offensive is! Not only do you say crap to me all the time, but you also hurt my feelings. And how do you make it up to me? Insulting me and mocking me when you take me out!"

For a moment, I thought she was seriously hurt. But I saw the look in her eyes and realized...it was more of our usual banter because she still has that stick in her ass.

"Telling you about the stick in your ass and my attempt to take it out is heroic, not mocking." I informed her. "I am helping you. And you seriously need it."

She sighed and sank in the seat. "Can't you at least tell me where we're going?" She asked, letting the subject drop.

"Nope. Embrace the anxiety of having no idea where you're going."

"Oh my god why did I agree to this?" She muttered to herself. I pretended not to hear her and went to find a good song on the radio. "Hey!" She exlcaimed, hitting my hand. "You said that I could have control over it!"

I laughed. "You're right. Go ahead and use your priveledge before I take it away."

She changed it to some country station. I wanted to scratch my ears off but that would ruin my beauty so I decided not to. And let me tell you I paid the price. Taylor Swift, John Mayor, Carrie Underwood, Lady Antebellum...yeah that's torture.

Finally, though, we arrive at Space Center, our destination. "Space Center? Isn't this place for kids?"

I parked and got out, opening the door for her. "No. This place is for people to let loose and have innocent fun." I told her as she stepped out. "The first step in learning how to-"

"Get the stick out of my ass, yes, I know."

I smiled. "First thing to do here, is sign up for lasor tag."

"Lasor tag?" This poor deprived girl.

"Yes, lasor tag. They usually have set times to run it."I said, pulling out a twenty and handing it to her. "Here, go get tokens for games. I'll get it all set up."

She took it, not arguing and went to get them. I walked up to the guy who was running it. It would have been easier if it was a girl, just flirt with her to get Angela and I in there alone, but to handle this guy it was just as simple. "I'll pay you double for only two tickets... so long as we're the only two there."

"Make it triple and you've got yourself a deal." I was willing to pay way more than that, money being no object here, but I know enough that when bartering, start low.

I smiled and handed him the cash. "Deal. If you go back on it I'm reporting you..." I said, looking at his nametag, "Chad. Your boss won't like that you took a bribe and tried to make a profit and you'll get fired. So you better keep your word along with that extra cash and let me and my lady be the only ones in there."

His eyes widened and he nodded. "Yes, sir."

I took the tickets, filled out the little slip I had to for both Angela and I then walked over to Angela who was putting the coins into two seperate cups, one at a time. I shook my head. Unbelievable! I gave her such a simple task and yet she is being a perfectionist. How is that letting loose? When I got there I took a handful of coins, put it in one cup and threw the rest in the other. It was definitely uneven but it wasn't important.

"Hey! You ruined my counting! I was making it so we would have an even amount of tokens-"

"Which is why I ruined your counting. Don't be so concerned with how many tokens you have, just so long as you have tokens to play the games. When you run out, then you put more money in this here machine, and you get more tokens." I explained slowly as if she were a child.

In this case, it'd be easier if she were. "But that's not fair. What if one of us gets more tokens than the other?"

"That's the beautiful thing, it doesn't matter!" I exclaimed. "You play to have fun, not to have more than someone else. You greedy child."

She blushed. "I'm not greedy." She said, as she took the one with more tokens. _Uhuh. Keep telling yourself that._

We played skii ball, this green monster machine, racecar driving, everything really. I, being my amazing self, won the most tickets. Not surprising. What was surprising...is that she seemed to be having fun. At the ticket machines, we cashed out our tickets and I held onto them for safe keeping. There was twenty minutes before lasor tag, so we played that mini ice hockey game. Angela, being more competetive than I expected, won.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! I won!" She boasted as we walked to the lasor tag room. There was a bit of a hop to her step and I half expected her to start dancing around me like a child.

I laughed. "I let you win."

"You did not!"

In fact, I didn't. She took me by surprise. There will have to be a rematch so I can save my honor. "I did. And while I will replay you to show you the truth in this, it will have to wait until after a game of lasor tag."

"Ah that thing you never really explaind."

I grinned and handed my pal Chad here our tickets. "Why would I do that when this nice man is going to explain it?"

"And show a video." Chad supplied helpfully.

"Oh yeah! How could I forget that video!" Seriously, anyone who has ever played lasor tag knows about that dumb video. They play it every time. It shows where to hit someone, how to hit someone, says you can't run and blah blah blah. It's all so...obvious. Which is why it is really annoying to hear.

So I decided to tune Chad and the video out completely while explaining the game. Instead, I focused on Angela. She was listening and watching intently, as if commemorating each detail in her head. For the first time in my life, I wished I was like that stupid Edward Cullen guy, so I could read her mind. I know, I know, the guy can't read boring Bella's mind but trust me, Angela is no Bella.

Angela is...different. Special. She's so human in so many ways but at the same time she's unlike anyone else I've ever met. She never does what I expect her to do. _Oh God I do sound like that Edward punk...make it stop!_

"So you understand the video?"

"Hm?" was my genius response.

"You know...the video that just played..."

"Oh yeah I totally dozed off for that." I know all the rules though. Of course, I'll pretend like I don't. That's where the real fun is at in lasor tag...not playing by the rules.

"Erik! Then how will you-"

"Alright." Chad said interrupting her. "The video was very fascinating, yeah, I know. You two are the only two who signed up, so you'll be playing agaisnt each other, is that alright?"

"Yup." I answered, nudging Angela to let her now it is on.

"Great." Chad said, not really caring and looking at the list. "So, red team and player one is...sexycop69."

"That's me." I said, taking the little gear that he held out. I know, my username says a lot about me doesn't it? I love putting usernames that are about the person.

"And blue team or player two is...stickupmaarse." Chad said, chuckling just a little.

Angela gave me a glare. "It's on." She said, taking the gear and putting it on as instructed in the video.

"You two, follow me." Chad said, leading us into the big, dark room with cool lights. "You stay here." He told Angela, leaving her in the blue section. I followed him to the red area. "And you stay here."

"Okay!" He shouted so we could both hear. "Stand in front of the computer in order to activate your gear and gun! Wait until the music starts before going out! As a reminder, no running or crawling! One knee is okay! Most importantly, have fun!"

_Oh, I fully intend to have fun._

I loaded up quickly and headed for where Angela was before the music started. Hell I shot her before the music started. Then I booked it upstairs to get in the grate above the stairs, where she would be headed, so I could shoot from above.

When I saw her I just kept shooting her over and over and over again. She attempted to duck and tag me, but I hid behind one of the plastic objects in the room. When she found me I just kept shooting her repeatedly so she couldn't even get in a shot. Angela attempted toretereat but I followed her, still shooting her.

She turned annoyed. "Stop following me! It's against the rules! You're suppose to be at a certain-" I interrupted her with another shot and her gear informed her of it. "Ugh!"

I let her walk away and predicted where she was going. When she turned the corner, I got down on one knee, following the rules. "Marry me?" I asked, smirking as I shot her yet again.

"No!" She shouted before running off.

"Hey! No running!" I called after her with a laugh.

I love lasor tag.

* * *

*Angela's POV*

By the end of the first two rounds, I so far negative it wasn't even funny. I hadn't shot him once! Not once! _Losing isn't fun..._

So I guess it's time to win.

See Erik doesn't play fair. He breaks every rule! He is at my heals, repeatedly shooting me without giving me a chance, running, and he starts before the music! So in order to win... I have to play dirty too. I know, it's so bad. It goes against the proper structure of the entire game. But what other option do I have?

The minute I recharged, I bolted upstairs. My heart was racing in my chest as I went from hiding spot to hiding spot, never lingering in the same place, anticipating running into him. Lingering in the same place made it easier for him to find me and if he finds me then I won't ever lose him and he'll keep on shooting me like he has the past two rounds. So moving was essential.

I spotted him. He was going in the wrong direction. So what did I do? I ran at him full speed, screaming and shooting at the same time. He jumped and turned, but I was already shooting him. I didn't hit him much, but I did hit him! That improvement, pathetically, made me feel invincible.

In response, Erik bolted. I ran after him but damn he runs fast. He ran way ahead and I lost sight of him. I slowed down, breathing hard and tried to find him again. As I turned a corner, something tripped me. Then shot me. I glared up at Erik and got up quickly and ran down the ramp and past the reff, who mentioned something about running, but at the time, I didn't care.

Erik, who also didn't care, was at my heals. He tackled me in the middle of the game and while it hurt a lot when we landed and he crushed me, I was laughing hysterically. I held up my gun and shot him. "All that work and I still got you."

"Hey who's ontop of who here?"

"Touche!"

The reff, Chad I believe his name was, came over his all red and his eyes bulging. "That's I**T**! You two are OUT! Game over!"

I covered my mouth to stop myself from laughing. Did we really just get kicked out of lasor tag? I looked over at Erik, who was struggling to hold back a laugh, and we both got up and exited the game.

"Hey...can we have our scores?" Erik had the nerve to ask.

"Erik!" I giggled, hitting him playfully. "You're so bad, lets just go."

Chad threw the scores at him and told him to leave before he had management escort him out. Erik didn't look scared of Chad or the management for that matter, but we left anyways.

"Guess the rematch for the ice hockey game will have to wait." I pointed out as I got into the car.

"Yeah. And the use of the tickets we earned. How long do you think until they forget this whole thing and we're allowed to come back?" He asked, getting in the drivers seat.

Probably never. "How about we go to a different space center..." I suggested.

Erik laughed. "Probably for the best."

I settled down as he drove and my heart pace returned to its regular beat. I was sweaty and gross, but I was still smiling like an idiot. _Guess I did have a stick up my ass..._"Thanks for taking me. I had a great time."

"Such a typical thing girls say. Why not something like, 'Hey, you sexy mother fucker. I had the time of my life with you. How can I ever show you my gratitude for this?'"

I laughed. "Because that's lame. Be hapy with your typical, everyday thank you."

"Nope. Now I'm extending this shindig. We're going to dinner."

"To where? Chuckie Cheese?"

He chuckled. "No, I was thinking Micky D's."

McDonalds is something I don't ever eat. I prefer to eat healthy food or when out at decent restraunts, you know, places with class. McDonalds isn't exactly classy. Cheap, but I wouldn't call it a five star joint.

However, today, I am trying new things. "Sounds good."

We went there and I let Erik order for me. I went to get my wallet to pay but he decided to. And by decided I mean he didn't let me. So I let him and we ate cheeseburgers and french fries which weren't as bad as I expected them to be.

"Did you always want to be a cop?"

"Did you always want to be an accountant?" He countered.

"Nope. I wanted to be a teacher."

Erik looked at me with interest. "Why did you want to be one?"

I looked down and played with a french fry. I didn't like talking about these kind of things. "Uhh I love kids and being a teacher I thought would be really cool."

"What stopped you?"

"It costs a lot of money for schooling...and teachers don't really make much and aren't really in demand..." I trailed.

"But accountants are?"

I smiled. "No but they don't require a college education either."

"Ah, so you didn't have the money for college?"

"Pretty much. What about you?" I said, meeting his gaze. "Always wanted to be a sexy cop?"

Erik grinned and bit a french fry. "That or a professional male stripper. You know, for you...I could be both..."

I laughed and threw a french fry at him. "Pig."

"Speaking of pigs...we're going on a quest for maple bacon after this."

I gave him a look. "Maple bacon?"

"Yeah! Maple bacon! I haven't had it in a long time! We are going to sneak in a grocery store like secret agents and everything! It'll be great! You done eating?"

I pushed the tray, which only had a couple french fries left on it anyways. "Yup!" He took the trays and threw it out. I thought he was kidding about the quest thing...but he wasn't. We ended up in a grocery store parking lot.

"Are you ready?"

"To look like a complete idiot? ...A little I guess."

He chuckled. "Ata girl! Let's go!"

So we lurked in the shadows, close to the walls, humming mission impossible. We ran past the security cameras and then army crawled through aisles to get to the meat department. Then we stood up arubtly, grabbed three packs of maple bacon and walked while whistling over to the self scan to pay for it. The entire time I felt absolutely ridiculous but at the same time, was so amused and having so much fun.

_I'm really glad I did this..._

When we got home, we were about to go back in and I stopped. The fun ends here? Back to being boring Angela? That hardly sounds like fun. I looked up at Erik. "Erik..."

He looked straight into my eyes. "You alright, Angie?"

I love when he calls me Angie. "I had the time of my life tonight. How can I show you my gratitude?"

Surprisingly, he didn't go all asshole. Instead he stared into my eyes, creating a tense, exciting atmosphere. He stepped slowly towards me, close and put a hand on my cheek. Then...he let it fall and the moment was over.

"You did, just now."

I wasn't sure what that meant...but part of me was scared to as well. I went into the house, tired, and confused...but happy.

Happier than I've been as far as I can remember.

**A/N: Awh! Such a nice, long chapter! And wasn't it cute? I thought parts were tehe but it doesn't matter what I think. I wanna know what YOU think! So review! - Sam**


	7. Walking on Eggshells

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Happy Kwanza! Happy Hanaka! Happy nothing athiests! And yay for the solstice! Basically just saying happy holidays to everyone for whatever you celebrate :) I decided to update this one because it's been in my mind most so enjoy! :D - Sam**

**Walking on Eggshells**

I was going to kiss him that night. After our not date...I would've kissed Erik back had he kissed me. I would've cheated, something I **never** would want to do, for one kiss with Erik. And what was the only thing I seriously had a problem with about that after days of thinking about it?

That he hadn't wanted to kiss me.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ I thought as I drove from work to go pick Lexi up from school.

Lexi came running out, her beautiful hair whipping out behind her. I smiled, remembering that carefree age, where things were always simple and never complicated. She got to the car but didn't hop in. "Veronica's mom said I could go over. Can I? Please? Please? Please?"

I laughed, feeling only a small pang of disappointment. She was growing up before my own eyes already and I haven't even had her that long. "Have her mom come over here so I can meet her first and then you can."

She smiled brightly. "Oh thank you thank you! You're the best!" She ran back to a dark haired girl who was with her mother at the door. The three of them came over, the mother of this Veronica smiling warmly at me, while Veronica and Lexi started doing handgames a little further behind, not paying attention.

She held out her hand. "Hi, my name is Judith. You're Lexi's mom?"

My smile wavered and I looked at Lexi, who wasn't paying attention to this convo and met Judith's eyes. "Uh no. I'm her aunt, Angela. Lexi's parents are both deseased so I am her legal guardian."

Judith's eyes widened. "Oh my, I am so sorry. Veronica never said..."

I shook my head, smiling weakly. "It's alright. Just something we don't talk about, I wouldn't be surprised if she just said I was her mom to make it easier for herself."

Judith nodded. "She also calls your husband her father, according to Veronica."

Husband? "I don't have a husband..."

"Ah boyfriend then."

I flushed and looked down. "It's her uncle...but I'm not with him. He lives with me though because his house burnt down and it's easier for Lexi to have us both..." I explained.

Judith blushed as well. "I'm sorry again."

Before she could go further into an apology or make this any more awkward I got out my phone and gave it to her. "Uh if you could just put your number in here and I'll give you mine, then give me your address so I know where she is, that'd be great. Do you want me to pick her up before dinner?"

She did as I asked and gave me her phone so I could do the same. "She could stay for dinner if that's alright with you."

I smiled. "It is. I'm glad she's making friends here."

Judith smiled that warm smile again. "I'm glad Veronica has made a good friend as well. She was new last year."

"Okay so just send me a text or call after they eat?"

"Sounds good, Angela." We shook hands. "It was nice meeting you."

"You as well." I said, before rolling up the window as she turned. I waved to Lexi who smiled and waved back. I waited until they were safely in Judith's car before driving back home. I got home before Erik and cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast and looked through the refridgerator for what we would have for dinner. I was in need to go grocery shopping, which I would probably do tomorrow since I had the day off, but as for tonight, pasta and salad would have to do.

I had the sauce cooking, water boiling and was in the process of making a salad when Erik got home. "Hey, where's my little greeter?" Erik asked, referring to Lexi. Lexi usually gives him a hug and kiss when he gets home.

"She is at a friend's house." I said, smiling, proud of her for putting herself out there and making friends.

Erik, on the other hand, didn't seem to be as happy for her as I was.

* * *

*Erik's POV*

_Shit, shit, shit, shit._ Was all I could think upon hearing Lexi had gone to her friends house. Seriously, what was she thinking? She hasn't fed since I took her to the hospital, and that was a little over a week ago!

"Erik?" Angela said, breaking me from my thoughts. She put down her salad and put her arm on my arm comfortingly. She looked up at me and said softly, "This is a good thing, Erik. She's made a friend and coming out of her shell. That's improvement."

She had a point, even if she didn't know it. Lexi must have felt in control enough to make such a bold move. _Either way she is feeding right when she comes home..._ "I know, I just worry about her, that's all."

Angela smiled, her eyes danced with laughter. "You? Worried? Careful now, Erik, it seems like you've matured." She said before returning to preparing salad.

Me? Mature? No... but as I looked at her, watching the mature, independent woman prepare dinner, hair tied up messily and cheeks full of color, making dinner for the two of us...I realized I might want to be.

Might being the magical word. It could go either way...but let's be realistic. _A player like me with a girl like her? No._

Even as I thought it, I couldn't help but remember the night outside the house, where she looked as if she'd let me kiss her. Certainly, she would have. Or would she not have? Would she have backed off last minute? She does have a boyfriend who she mentions all the fucking time...

_It doesn't matter, Erik, not at all._ "So whatcha cooking for me, baby?" I asked, being my regular self. After all, it's what she expects and exactly how it should be.

"It's not for you, but spaghetti, if you must know." She answered, smiling. She has a beautiful smile, with teeth straighter and more white than most humans... and her oh so kissable lips...

Stop. Bad. Distract. I set the table and got out wine and two wine glasses. Out of Angela's request, we do not drink in front of Lexi, but since she is not here it is the perfect time. As we both worked together for dinner, a sort of tension was created that I can't quite explain. I felt so odd and yet I didn't want to say or do anything to break it.

Dinner was ready in no time and we sat together. To fill the silence, I put on the radio in the background, but the music still couldn't fill the quiet.

Being the man I am, I decided to take the first step to fill it, "So...heard from the boyfriend?"

Angela I sensed could feel it too. She looked at her food, rolling the spaghetti on her fork, as she answered, "No, I haven't spoken to Micheal for about a week."

Since the night of the date... "Oh." I said, waiting a moment before asking, "Why not?"

She shrugged and ate. I took her example and looked at the food as I ate it. "So...Lexi has been telling people that we're her parents..."

I looked up in surprise. "What?"

Angela smiled weakly. "Yeah. Guess it's easier for her than telling the truth..."

How odd. Part of me wanted to ask Lexi about it, but the other part feared it. She still, rightly so of course, was hurt and affected by her parents demise. They were murdered, after all, and even I sometimes fear she's next...

"I don't think we should address it to her, let her come to us." I suggested, catching her eye.

Angela nodded. "I was thinking the same thing."

I had stopped eating and so had she. I was staring into her eyes and I felt that urge again. The urge to kiss her was stronger than any urge I've felt before, even more than my thirst for blood, but something was holding me back. She, on the other hand, didn't seem to feel the urge for restraint. She leaned in closer and I soon found myself doing the same, forgeting whatever reason I had to not. Our lips were just about to touch when Angela's cellphone rang.

We both froze and tensed up.

* * *

*Angela's POV*

He was the first to move back, releasing me from his spell. I turned, my face burning red, and I answered the call, "Hello?"

"Hi, Angela, this is Judith. We're finished dinner. Would you like me to drop her off or do you want to come pick her up?"

"I'll come get her." I said, desperately needing the drive, but more importantly, to be away from Erik.

"Alright, see you soon, then!" She said before hanging up.

I got up without facing Erik and got my jacket and keys. "I'm going to get Lexi." I said, not daring to meet his eyes. That would be bad. Very, very bad.

"Want me to clean up the kitchen?"

"Sure." I left as soon as I got on my shoes and got in the car. I put the address in my GPS, knowing it'd take me the longest way to get there, and played the radio. What the hell has gotten into me? That's twice now I've almost kissed him, no, wanted to kiss him.

_Maybe I miss Micheal and am replacing him with Erik...so I don't really care for Erik I just miss Micheal...yeah that's it._

The thought did nothing to comfort me, but I told myself it did. When I finally got to Judith's house, I picked up Lexi at the door and thanked her for taking Lexi and suggested next time Veronica came to our house. Judith, and the girls, loved the suggestion and sooner than I'd have liked we were on our way home.

Where Erik was.

Cleaning the kitchen.

_He probably looks really hot cleaning the kitchen..._

NO! Ugh this is so out of hand. "Aunt Lexi, are you alright?" Lexi asked quietly.

I put on one of my best smiles for her. "Yes." I took in the notice of her color, she was getting really pale again. "Lexi, sweetie, are you? You're looking pale again..."

She nodded and closed her eyes. Maybe I should take her to the hospital. When I suggested it, Lexi's eyes opened and she protested a lot. I was still worried, but I brought her home to consult Erik on it. He is the one who took care of her last time.

Almost as if he knew, he was at the door waiting. All of our problems forgotten, he took one look at Lexi and hurried her inside. He was rushing her upstairs as I tried to get off my shoes quickly, "Hey, wait for me."

He turned back, a torn look in his eyes. "Angie, please, trust me...just stay there, okay?"

Confused, yet still trusting him to take care of Lexi, I stayed. They were upstairs alone for only about five minutes and he came back down, without her.

"Thank you." He said, dismissing the topic from further discussion.

But I was done walking on eggshells. I may be confused on a lot, and sometimes I didn't mind it, but I refuse to be confused on the sweet little girl in my care. It's past time to ask directly what's going on. "I believe you owe me an explanation."

He turned the eyes on me, but I stared back this time, not willing to succumb to his charm. "I'm waiting." I stated.

Erik cleared his throat. "Well see...I am just as confused about what happened at dinner as you are..."

My cheeks were in flames. "I'm not talking about the second almost kiss, Erik!" I hissed. How dare he bring that up! What the devil is he trying to distract me from?

"Then what are you-"

"Forget it." I said, headed up the stairs. If he wasn't going to be direct and answer me, I was going to see Lexi and ask her myself. Erik wasn't going to make this easy though. He grabbed my arm and I turned towards him, slapping him hard. "Don't you dare touch me. I'm done with all this bullshit. You're an ass, then you hurt me, then you make it up to me and pull all these little charming tricks on me, go back to being an ass and all the while you're hiding stuff about Lexi. Well I have news for you, Erik, **I'm** Lexi's legal guardian. I have just as much right as you if not more to know what the fuck is going on!"

With that, I turned, leaving him staring after me in shock. I didn't even knock on Lexi's door this time, I just opened it.

"Lexi, I have some questions to-" I stopped midsentence, staring at her in horror. Why?

Lexi was sitting on her bed, drinking blood from a packet with a straw.

**A/N: Yikes! What will happen next? I think it's sorta obvious...wait that's 'cause I wrote it...and have the rest of the story known...well most of it, it's always subject to change...ANYWAYS! Hope you liked it! Happy Holidays! Please review and lemme know what you think :) - Sam**


	8. Learning The Truth

**A/N: For those who don't remember, we left off with Angela discovering something pretty freaky. Well here's what happens next! Enjoy! I was thinking about this in the carride home from school today which is why I'm updating! Hehe - Sam**

**Learning The Truth**

There Lexi was, sitting on her bed, drinking blood out of the packet like juice from a capri sun pouch. She froze when she saw me and neither of us moved. As Erik came towards me on my left, I shut the door quickly. _She...she was drinking blood...and he knew..._

Then I brushed by Erik and back to the kitchen.

And I started baking cookies.

* * *

*Erik's POV*

I checked in Lexi's room first. "Are you alright? What happened exactly?"

Lexi was shaking. "S-She just c-came in! And and I was f-feeding..." I hugged her tightly and kissed the top of her head. She felt like it was her fault but truly it was mine. I should've tried to restrain her or something. _I was just so much in shock that she had hit me and said those things..._

Not that my shock is an excuse because it most certainly isn't. Now both Angela and Lexi are scarred. "Shh sweetheart it'll be alright. Finish feeding and stay here. I'll be back soon."

With a bit of prying I got her detached from me and when I got to the door I heard the soft question, "Do you think she hates me?"

Probably. We're monsters in the eyes of the humans that know what we are, of the damage we are truly capable of, why do you think there are hunters? Who is to say Angela wouldn't apply to that? _Common sense you know her better than that..._ "No. She loves you very much, Lexi. She's just confused and most likely scared by what she saw. I have to tell her our secret now and explain it...so she won't be those things anymore."

"And things will go back to normal?"

Well doubt that'll ever happen. "No they'll be better." Well I hoped.

Lexi relaxed a little and I left her there, reminding her once more to stay put til I explained. I walked into the kitchen...and found Angela baking cookies like nothing was wrong. "Angela..." I said cautiously.

She was mixing the cookie dough. "Yes Erik?" Her voice sounded eerily calm.

"Are you okay?"

Angela looked up, "Yes. Why wouldn't I be?" Hm let's see because you saw your niece sucking blood from a packet in her room.

_Something's not right..._ "With Lexi..." Should I just outright say it? Or will that push her off the edge?

"Ah, yes, she's sick. But she'll be better tomorrow, right?" She asked rhetorically, going back to her baking. I studied her. Her hands were moving steadily, if I hadn't talked to Lexi, I wouldn't even suspect that something was wrong. "You know a picture might last longer."

Yes something is wrong here. She's teasing me, like everything is alright. _She's in shock..._ "Angela, we need to have a serious talk."

She took a spoon and started placing spoonfuls on the sheet. "About what?"

"Lexi."

"I already said she'd be-"

Time to be blunt. "She's a vampire."

Finally, I got a reaction! She stopped moving and refused to look up at me. When she did, she wore a strained smile and her eyes had a mix of emotions I couldn't decipher. "There are no such things as vampires." She said, before returning to her baking.

I blinked. Is she...is she kidding? "Then why was Lexi drinking blood?"

She paused but not for as long as the last time. "Children do weird things. I don't know, maybe a kid at school dared her to. I wouldn't be surprised with the vampire fad going on that it hit the younger kids."

Damn. While the fad protects us in some ways, it hinders us when we're trying to be real. "It's not a fad, she is a vampire, Angela." I said quietly.

Angry, she slammed the spoon down on the table and looked up at me. "What makes you say that, Erik? How the hell would you know?"

"Because I'm a vampire too."

* * *

*Angela's POV*

My mind was completely blown away. And while I couldn't completely wrap my mind around the concept, I knew it was true. It explained so much. The leaving in the middle of the night, the looking sick and suddenly looking better, Erik knowing what I didn't and him trying to stop me from seeing that...

But I was still incredibly shocked. _Vampires belong in stories told in books or movies..._ "Vampires are an abomination."

He shrugged. "Yes but we've evolved. Our skin has adapted to light, the energy from that light giving us partial life, enough to procreate, eat human food and think of things besides blood. We can live normal lives, choose who we kill if to kill at all."

I backed up against the counter. _Erik's killed. Lexi's killed._ "You drink blood from others to survive."

"And you eat meat or plants. And your entire race polutes this planet ten times worse than any vampire, unless we choose to live as you do. Look, Angela, I know. We're painted as villians in old tales, sparkly teenage dreams in current ones. But really we're just people. Most of us. There are exceptions, sure, but there's exceptions to everything."

All his words started to sink in. People around, everywhere, could be vampires and I wouldn't even know it. How was I suppose to? I lived in a delusional world where I was the strongest species there was. But all along, all around me, danger could've been even closer than I imagined. Other things clicked as well. "My sister...she was one too?"

Erik relaxed a little. "Yes. But she was human until she fell in love with my brother. He turned her and married her. She was kept away for awhile, I was the one who helped her gain control of herself. You wouldn't have recognized her, all she cared about at first was blood because she had to feed enough and properly to regain some sanity."

All this information was making my head hurt. I rubbed my temples, trying to make it all just go away. "And her death? Your brother's death? How the hell did that happen if you guys are vampires? A car accident shouldn't be able to kill a vampire."

"It can't."

The silence that followed was the longest, most terrifying silence I've endured in my life. It's the silence scary movies thrive with, the dramatic pause which is added for effect is actually because there is lack of words to say in response for my part and Erik is letting it sink in.

_Lindsey was murdered._

* * *

*Erik's POV*

I explained everything to Angela. From hunters being humans that knew too much to Lexi and her needs that had to be met. She had to feed more often than I did and with much understandable hesitance on Angela's part, there would be scheduled times from now on for feeding. Being the clever girl she is, Angela figured out I purposely set my own house on fire to get close to Lexi and take care of her. Oddly enough...she was grateful.

"There's still one thing I can't figure out." She said, baking cookies again. Turns out, the baking was to reamin calm and think. She said she either bakes or cleans when she's upset or confused and she was both. I'm the one who suggested she finish what she started.

"Why I like cookies? Well see...I can still taste food it just doesn't do anything for me-"

Angela shoved a cookie in my mouth. "Not that, pinhead. I figured that. I can't figure out why Lindsey listed me as Lexi's guardian."

Funny. "I wondered the same thing. It seemed more reasonable for her to label me."

She nodded in thought for a moment. "Maybe she didn't think you were mature enough."

I cracked a smile. Her playful comment meant she was understanding **and** accepting all this. "You're probably right. Ralph was the mature one between us two."

Angela smiled back at me. "Funny, I was the mature one and Lindsey wasn't. But you know what they say,"

"Opposites attract." We finished together, sharing a look and a smile. Something about it felt so perfect and right. But remembering the other moments, where we got caught up in something unexplainable, along with the slap and harsh words from earlier, I ignored it.

I dipped my finger in the cookie dough batter and ate it. "Hey!" Angela exclaimed. "That's so bad for you!"

I rolled my eyes. "This is me totally scared, miss stickupmaarse."

"Don't remind me of that. It was uncalled for."

"I call it like I see it, sweetheart."

Lexi's little head poked through the doorway. Shit! I completely forgot I was making her stay upstairs! "Hey, Lexi. Come on in." I said warmly to let her know it was okay.

Angela tensed up a bit as she looked at Lexi which I guess is understandable. She saw Lexi drinking blood, not me. Sweet, innocent Lexi. That made her more of a vampire in Angela's eyes than me. "Hi." Angela said awkwardly.

Tears welled up in Lexi's eyes. "Do you still love me, Auntie Angela?" Her broken voice hurt to hear but I wasn't the only one effected. Angela put down the cooking stuff and took Lexi in her arms without a moments hesitation.

_She's still the same child..._

Angela recognizing this made this warm feeling spread inside. She could accept Lexi, her niece who was now like her child, even though she was a vampire, even though she saw her drinking blood. If she could do that...maybe someday she could accept someone like me.

**A/N: Awh I felt that was a happy enough spot to end this chapter! It's a bit on the short side but the next chapter is going to be fun! Yaaaay! So I'll make it longer! Thanks for reading! Please review! - Sam**


	9. Sharing is Caring

**A/N: So... I only got two reviews last chapter...I was kinda sad about that but I understand. People are busy, I'm inconsistant with my updating and perhaps people have lost interest. I really do love this story and would love to make it a priority but I do have other stories too. I'm trying to finish up my other ones to focus on his along with the numerous stories I started on my laptop that I would love to put up but refuse to until all these stories are finished. And if I don't get much response or there is a lack of ambition I won't continue this one. Really, it's in your hands! Whenever I am in a writing mood I look at my stories and I read reviews. Reviews DEFINITELY give me ambition! So here is this chapter...but if there arent many reviews...it may be the last for awhile. And for alistarsmusic and iluvedward4ever, shout out to you guys for this chapter! I'm updating this for you two! - Sam**

**Sharing is Caring**

I never learned how to ride a bike. Ever. I didn't trust something with two wheels that could easily tip and squish me afterwards. I heard about bicycle accidents in the news and people dying and it just didn't seem worth it. Lindsey was the risk taker and loved her bike.

Lexi was just like her mother. Even though she was a vampire, she found riding her bike to be a thrill. Erik went out and bought her one, since spring was already here, and taught her how to ride it. I watched from the porch, sipping my coffee and reading a magazine. I glanced up soley to make sure Lexi was still in the driveway, but other than that, I let her play.

Erik came and satdown next to me. It's weird, it's like him coming clean about all of this brought us closer, but not in a romantic way. I knew he was dangerous, he wasn't like me and it clarified that Micheal was my safety, the only one for me and Erik is just a friend who is flirtatious. The infatuation has ended.

"Lexi asked if we could go on a family bike ride."

Shit. "Uh... I don't think that's a good idea..."

"Why not? Don't wanna be seen with a gorgeous guy such as myself?"

I rolled my eyes and flipped a page in my magazine. "No, I don't like riding bikes."

"Ah so you like to ride-"

"Don't you dare go there."

He laughed. "I was going to say scooters."

"Oh. Right." I blushed. "Well no I don't like scooters either."

"Segways?"

"Nope."

"Heelys?"

"Nope."

He paused then snapped his fingers. "Got it! Tricycle!"

I stopped reading the magazine to give him a 'really?' look. "No, dummy, if I want to get somewhere, I drive."

"Well what did you use as a kid?" Erik asked, giving me his complete attention as if I fascinated him.

I chuckled a little. "It's these things called feet. I walked everywhere."

"So home from school, to the store..."

I smiled ad went back to reading. "Yes, I walked. Lindsey didn't but I did."

"What did Lindsey do to get around?" He inquired, apparently crossing out all of the ones he asked me and walking. I'll admit, that didn't leave too many options. Only flying, by train or car all which seem unlikely.

Best to tell him. "Oh, she rode her bike."

"Then why did you-ohhhhh nevermind I already know the answer."

That caught my attention. I looked up at him, eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

Erik gave me his famous smirk. "You're predictable. Even from how you act now, I can imagine as you were as a child. The goody-two shoes, I'm safe inside my bubble sort of girl. You'd walk to the store as your little sister rode her bike in circles around you all because you're scared of messing up or getting hurt."

Anger bubbled up inside me. "I'm not scared of messing up or getting hurt." I said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah? Prove it."

Pause. "How?"

"Let me teach you how to ride a bike."

Oh hell no. "I don't think-" I was interrupted by him making the noises of a chicken. "Really, Erik? Why don't you just grow up a li-" The bawking got louder. I stopped and looked at him with annoyance. "FINE! I'll do it if you just shut up!"

Smug with victory, he leaned back. "Good. Oh and Angela?"

"What?" I asked, annoyed at myself for caving to his childishness.

"Lexi is riding her bike in the middle of the street. Might wanna do something about that."

SHIT!

* * *

*Erik's POV*

Every day with Angela is an adventure. She is so funny when annoyed that I simply can't help myself. Her stubboness? Incredibly fun to break through. Every time I get my way I feel a hundred times more satisfied that I won because she puts up such a fight. But teaching her to ride her bike had to do with neither of those things. I had completely alternative reasons for it.

1. To spend more time, alone, with her.

2. For that bike ride that Lexi really wants.

3. To teach Angela to not be afraid of the world.

And the last most selfish reason is to teach her to trust me.

"You put training wheels on the bike? Really?" Okay so I had a funny way of showing it.

I grinned. "Just until you trust me to not let you fall."

"Psht like forcing me to ride a bike will make me trust you." Ouch. Not off to a good start.

"Yeah, yeah, quit stalling and get on the bike." I ordred without missing a beat. Angela hesitated but slowly got on the bike. I went behind her and put my hands on her waist. "Now, I'm going to push you forward very gently so you won't be going fast at all, okay? It's to get use to sitting on the bike while it's in motion."

"Okay..." She trailed, unsure. Her hands gripped the handlebars tightly but she wasn't backing out. _That's my girl..._

I gently pushed her as I said I would and she hardly moved, yet she was tense. I did so until slowly but surely she relaxed. "Push me faster." Angela demanded.

I lauged. "How about you try pedaling?" I suggested.

She pouted and I smiled at how adorable it is. "Fine." She mumbled before beginning to pedal on her own. I'm sure to any outsider, a full grown woman riding a bike with training wheels while wearing a helmet, knee pads and elbow pads looked absolutely ridiculous. But as bizarre as it looked, it was also lovely, because it showed at any age you could try something new and learn to over come your fears.

It also illustrated that it's never too late.

"You ready to take off the training wheels?" I called out to her. She pedaled over and hopped off. I took the traning wheels off for her but before she could get on, I stood in the way.

Then I got on the ground before her. "What're you doing?" Angela asked wearily.

"Teaching you." I said, touching her legs as I took of the knee pads. I stood and did the same with her elbow pads, only my touch on her arms lingering just a little more.

"Teaching me what?"

_To trust. _"To share." I said instead, putting the elbow and knee pads on me. "Now get on the bike, oh fearless one, and ride it."

Angela smiled at me. "Too bad Lexi is at school and can't take a picture of you for me." She said as she got on the bike. "Give me a push?"

I put my hands at her waist again and gave her a good push, rather than the gentle ones from before that way she wouldn't topple over. Once she got over the initial feel, she began peddling. She turned right out of the driveway and started going down the street. I would've smiled proud if I didn't see the look of terror in her face.

Uh oh. Not good. I started running after her, keeping a human pace in case anyone is watching, "Where are you going?" I shouted at her.

"I don't know!" She shouted back, panic in her voice. Shit! The hill started to drop and the bike, with Angela on it, started to pick up speed. "But I'm too scared to stop suddenly!"

Double shit! I ran and slowly built speed up. I was running beside her down the hill when I saw a stop sign. It was a decently busy area but they would expect a bicyclist to stop. _She's going to get hit by a car if I don't do something..._ Instantly, with that in mind, I tackled her on the bike, into someone's yard.

It hurt just a little but I'm sure it hurt her a lot more. _Better than her being dead..._ I got off of her and layed on my back, looking up at the blue sky for a moment before looking at her. "Are you alight?"

She nodded then turned her head and looked at me. "Your head is bleeding a little."

I smelt it before I saw it. I looked down and sure enough, much of her left side had cuts, particulary her ankle and knee. "Your body is bleeding a little."

"Wouldn't be if I had my knee pads."

I chukled a little and sat up. "Hey, sharing is caring. Look, you saved the rest of my body."

"And you saved my head." She said, sitting up slowly.

"I think my body is most important."

Angela laughed and I breathed a sigh of relief. _She' s okay..._"So...I'm guessing this is where you tell me how right you were to not try this and that you're never riding a bike again?" I know, epic fail.

She picked up the bike and started walking up the hill. "Nope. This is where I thank you for making me conquer my fears and say we try again tomorrow."

I glanced at her, surprised. "Really? You want to try again?"

"Yes." She paused. "Well maybe not tomorrow but yes."

"Why?" She failed. Yet she wanted to try again.

_Love failed you before but have you completely given up?_

I don't know where the thought cam from but I ignored it and focused entirely on her answer, "Quiting is weak and I refuse to be weak." She caught my eye and smiled. "Plus, I know if I fail again, you'll be there to save me."

I smiled back. Maybe I haven't failed.

* * *

*Angela's POV*

I did eventually learn how to ride my bike and not into oncoming traffic. It was actually enjoyable too! I liked the wind blowing my hair and the feel of the sun as I used my muscles to make the bike go. Lexi, Erik and I went on bike rides every night before dinner now. Then we'd go home, eat together and while they ate their other substance which I'd rather not think of and play games.

That was during the school year though. Lexi wants to go to summer camp and Erik wants me to let her.

"How do we know if she's ready, huh? I mean three months ago I caught her drinking blood on her bed. It doesn't sound like she's ready for an entire summer without you to guide her." I pointed out. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy Lexi is coming out of her shell, but I don't think she's that ready.

"I'm right here." Lexi said, pouting. "And I really wanna go!"

"I have friends who will look out for her. Trust me, she will be well taken care of."

While that eased my pain a little, I still felt odd. "But she's young..."

"And should be outside playing with kids her age instead of being stuck in here with us all summer."

I sighed and got down to Lexi's level. "Is this what you truly want?"

She nodded, big eyes so innocent. "It'll be fun, Auntie, don't worry!"

"Sharing is caring..." Erik reminded me softly. But he wants me to share my niece? My little sweetheart?

I hugged her tightly. "Fine. You can go." Erik sighed in relief. "When are you suppose to leave?"

"Tonight! She is all packed up and ready to go, as a matter of fact. Lexi! Run!" Within seconds, Lexi left my arms and disappeared out of sight. I stood up and glared at Erik. He already gave her permission! She was going to go whether I agreed to or not!

"I don't recall signing any papers." I stated, still glaring at him.

"It's called forgery. Fun, but slightly illegal."

Normally I would be more angry. But he had good reasons. My reason for keeping Lexi here was selfish. _I don't want to be alone with him..._

Why? I dared not think of it. _But I do anyways..._

Gr. "Drive her before I change my mind."

"Yes ma'am!" With that, he was off.

While he was gone, I tidyed up the house a bit. Then I took a quick shower. I had just gotten out and put my bathrobe on when I heard the door unlock. I walked in the hall, ready to tell Erik there were still some dishes he could do, when I stopped in my tracks.

It wasn't Erik who had come home.

It was Micheal.

He smiled at me, "Sorry I've been gone for so long, love, I know I said four weeks but a lot came up with work. I won't bore you with the details. You miss me?"

I didn't know which was more weird. That I completely lost track of time that I didn't realize he was gone longer than he should have or that I didn't really miss him as much as I should have.

**A/N: And that's where I'm ending it! Please please please please review! Make your friends read this story and review! I need motivation! And I love hearing what you guys think about it! So please review! - Sam**


	10. May The Best Man Win

**A/N: I wasn't planning on updating today. But, I got a message from someone awesome, and it inspired me to get out at a chapter before work. So here it is! This chapter is dedicated to for being the one who inspired me to write so soon. Thank you! :) And enjoy - Sam**

**May The Best Man Win**

It felt alien to be with Micheal again. He held me tightly and I barely hugged him back. He kissed me and I felt...nothing. This truth scared me and I hardly said a word to him.

"Angela, my love, is everything alright?" Micheal asked, concerned.

I smiled weakly. "Just caught me off guard I guess...a lot's been going on. I'm going to get dressed, okay?"

Micheal smirked and he gently tugged my bathrobe. "Or you can finish getting undressed..." He kissed my neck, but it didn't have it's usual effect. No, things were definitely different. And I didn't want to allow myself to look into why.

I pulled back. "Not now." I told him. "Erik will be home soon."

He looked at me incredulously, a mixture of anger and confusion on his face. "Who's Erik?"

Oh. Right. Didn't tell him yet. "A police officer working on my sister's case because he knew her and doesn't think it was a car accident. He was her brother in law."

Micheal relaxed a bit, the anger mostly gone. "Okay. So he's been visiting to reopen your sisters case?"

"No." I said, seeing no point in avoiding the truth. "He came originally to do that, not knowing I had Lexi. Then his house burned down and we were all he really had. So he's been living here, and will continue to do so, until he gets back on his feet." I turned to head upstairs to get changed when he grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"When were you going to tell me this?" Micheal snapped. "You had plenty of chances!"

"I wanted to explain in person." I said calmly before ripping my arm out of his grasp. "Erik is a character and better to explain in person than on the phone. Plus, you don't exactly call a lot, now do you?"

He glowered at me. "I'm working."

"Are you?" I asked, with eyes narrowed. "Because you never even tell me what you're doing for work."

We stood at odds until the door opened. Micheal looked, but I didn't, I knew it was Erik. _Awful timing too since Erik already decided he didn't like Micheal...unless he was just making jokes for the sake of making jokes...which he very well could be..._

"Hey shnookums!" Erik greeted loudly. "...and friend?"

Micheal glared. "Boyfriend. And you're the uncle. So that means you and Angela are pretty much like brother and sister right?"

Erik smirked. "Brother and sister hillbilly's maybe." He's implying incest. Leave it to Erik!

"Shut up, both of you. Erik is Lexi's father's brother, not mine. Thank God for that, he's annoying, and I can't imagine growing up with him. And Erik, this is Micheal, my boyfriend, he's back from his business trip." I said, getting the introductions out of the way. "I'm going to get dre-"

"So no sleeping in the same bed anymore, eh? Well unless Micheal is down for it, in which case, THREEEEESOME!"

I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. _Don't kill him...don't do it...it's not worth it..._ "He's been sleeping in my bed?" Micheal asked, clearly and rightfully pissed.

"Yes but there's been pillows in between and it's only because I couldn't convince him to sleep on the cou-" I started.

"And I've been wearing your clothes too. Hope you don't mind, they might be a little stretched out because I'm more muscular than you." Erik interrupted. If I don't kill him, Micheal might with the look on his face.

"That's it, I want him out, Angela. We both live here, I have say too." Micheal said, facing me. "You can't just take in strange men and expect me to be okay with it. Especially ones that hit on you and go out of their way to be assholes!"

"You're right." I said, putting my hand on his arm gently. He softened a bit, took my hand and kissed the palm. "And we can talk about this, we don't need to make rash decisions..." I continued, letting him touch me, falling back into sync.

"Are you kidding me? Well, lovebirds, while you decide to talk about me, I'm going to go out. I'll be back later to learn my fate I guess." Erik said before storming out, completely uncalled for. I didn't go after him because I had a lot of talking to do.

"Get dressed and I'll make coffee so we can talk about this guy. My vote, as of now, is he needs to go. Unless you have a good reason as to why he should stay, it'll stay that way." Micheal informed me before kissing me.

I kissed him back, wanting my calm and reasonable Micheal to come so I can be cool and rational Angela again. "Okay, I'll be back in a moment." I went upstairs and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. I sat down at the kitchen table, Micheal handed me my coffee. I took a sip and made a face.

"What? You always have your coffee like that." Micheal commented before sipping his. He's right, usually just cream or half and half.

I reached for the sugar bowl. "I know, but recently I've been adding sugar. Developed a bit of a sweet tooth I guess."

"Ah. So a lot has changed, huh?"

I nodded, added the sugar and sipped mine, then sighed with contentment. "Yes. Lexi is my neice and I've grown so fond of her, Micheal. But I never would have had that chance if it wasn't for Erik. She wouldn't talk...or even eat." Of course, it's because she's a vampire. But he doesn't need to know that. "Then she got him back in her life and she started changing a bit, being more receptive. Now we're family. And he's family too. He's important to her, so therefore he's important to us."

Micheal nodded slowly, taking in what I was saying. "So you want him to stay here how long?"

Hope rose in my chest, I think he's actually going to compromise. "Just until his house is rebuilt. They work on it five days a week. I know all the old part is taken down and it's framed. So it shouldn't be too much longer."

It was silent for a moment. Micheal looked at me, lovingly, and nodded again. "He can stay...under certain conditions of course."

I smiled gratefully. "Thank you. It's understandable that there would be conditions."

"He pays the electric bill and pitches in with groceries and chores, we don't charge him rent during his stay. He stays only until he can live in his house, then he can visit with Lexi. And he sleeps on the couch, not our room." All perfectly reasonable and fair.

"Sounds good to me." I said, leaning in and kissing him softly. After the agreement, I helped him unpack and do some laundry. Then we watched a movie together on the couch, his arm lazily around me, and it felt okay. There were no sparks or deep emotion, just comfortableness. I didn't look much further in it than that, though. There was no reason too. Everything was the way it should be.

It was midnight and Erik wasn't home yet. I had no idea where he went, but maybe he was staying with a friend. Micheal and I got ready for bed. "You know, you might even like Erik. He goes out of his way to be an ass, yes, but he's still a good guy."

Micheal smiled. "Maybe."

That's when the door slammed open downstairs and a drunk Erik started shouting all sorts of insults towards Micheal, derogatory words towards me and wanting to fuck the girl he brought home in the kitchen. Micheal sent the girl home and I got Erik on the couch when he passed out.

Man, was I pissed. And maybe even a bit hurt.

* * *

*Erik's POV*

I woke up and my head was pounding. I remembered everything that happened. Seeing Micheal kiss Angela's hand, her touching him softly in a way she never has and now I know never will touch me, and it making me so angry. I remember going to the bar, bringing home that girl just to hurt her as bad as she hurt me. It didn't work, because I passed out, and now thinking about it that was stupid and immature.

I rubbed my head and could smell breakfast cooking. It was eleven in the morning, I was late for work at this point, so why not be a little more late.

I got up and went to the kitchen, Micheal was reading the paper and Angela was cooking. "Oh look who's up." She said, her voice cold.

"Yeah...sorry about last night...I-"

Angela turned on me, her eyes full of emotion. "Save it. I don't know what got into you, Erik, but that was stupid. I convinced Micheal to let you stay, we were going to tell you that but you came home so beligerantly drunk we never had the chance. Now, seeing you like that, he might not even want you to live her. And if that's the case, I won't fight for you to stay again." She fought to keep me here?

_She cares, idiot._ "I'm sorry, Angela." I said softly, meaning it.

"Yeah? Then apologize to Micheal too." It was a test. Could I say sorry to him even though I'm not? For her? Play her game and hope to win?

I looked at Micheal. "I'm sorry." I said as sincerely as I could pull off. Yes, I could play, and it'd be for her heart. This meant a lot to me, more than any conquest ever did...and I don't really know why...oh fuck that yes I do.

I'm falling for this girl.

Micheal looked up at me. "I'm still standing by the agreement I made with Angela. You can pay the electric bill, pitch in with groceries and chores, and sleep on the couch until your house is rebuilt. Then you can come back to visit Lexi."

Hm. That's reasonable. "Thank you." I said, not trusting it.

Angela looked pleased. "See? We can all get along. Not so hard." She sighed happily. "I'm going to call the camp and check on Lexi. I'll be back." She said, taking the phone and leaving the kitchen.

"So, thanks again for-" I started.

"Please, Erik." Micheal said, an arrogance taking over I never dreamed he'd have. He picked up the paper and looked at it. "I kept you here to watch you. Because you get to watch me be with **my** girlfriend, every single day. You get to watch us be happy together," He glanced up at me, smirking, "Knowing you're not me. You don't get to be with the girl you're falling for. I do."

"So you want to parade her around like some sort of accesory?" I asked, getting pretty pissed.

"No." He put the paper down. "I love her. I have her. And I'm not going to let you dig your little paws into her anymore. You know what they say, keep your friends close but your enemies closer. And yes, you and I are enemies. Don't for a moment think that we're anything but." He said, threatening.

I got close, intimidating him. "I've just been being her friend, **pal**." Yes, pal was just to piss him off after his little enemy rant. "But if that's what we're doing? Fine. Game on. I'll win her over quicker than you think."

Micheal leaned back. "We'll see." He went back to reading.

Yes, we will, may the best man win.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! PLEEEAASE review! - Sam**


End file.
